A New Team 7
by Kayo-San
Summary: What if Sakura was not part of Team 7? What if the Juubi was sealed into a young girl called Akari Akuma? This is her story. Might be slow updates. Short chapters since I'm new and not very sure. Review please so I know how to improve. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Blooming a Bond

...

Cries of "Die demon!" chased a certain blond down little known alleys. The young boy never knew why the villagers tried to kill him. He had a theory, it made sense, but why him? Demon, monster fox, devil incarnate were just some of the hurtful words they shouted at him. That night confirmed his fears, a villager had let his tongue slip, he was Jinchurikki, of the Kyubi the be precise.

Entering his safe haven as he called it, he bolted the door and ran out through the back and into the forest near the Uchiha mansion. He started to cry, he just squatted there and cried and cried till he had no tears left to shed. Unknown to him a small girl had been drawn to his area by the sound of his cries.

She revealed herself to him and gave him a sympathetic look. The blond only gave her a wary glance. He was shocked when the girl extended her hand to him, as a gesture of friendship. A small smile tugged at his lips as he returned it. The girl gave him a gentle smile and led him to her home. To the boy's surprise, she led him to a well furnished house in an unknown part of Konoha's well know Forest of Death.

The house was made of wood, and protected by a couple of trap seals. " Will you be my friend?" the ivory haired-girl asked, " My name is Akari Akuma, what's yours nii-san?" " I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha!" the newly named Naruto replied. "How old are you?" Akari asked. "I'm 7, you?" "5!" Leading her along, Naruto dragged her to the Uchiha compound to meet his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, the orphan of the Uchiha clan. " Oi, Sasuke teme! Come and meet my new friend!" "Oh, it's you dope! Come in! If it's a fan girl, I'll kill you!"

Akari went first, "I am the Jinchurikki of the Juubi no Okaami, and holder of a doujutsu, but I guess you can call it a chakra based one." Naruto went next, " I'm the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, heir to the Jinton Kekkei Genkai. Finally Sasuke went last; " I am the last known wielder of the Sharingan apart from my brother and the holder of Karasu, the crow demon." Seeing how cold and desolate Sasuke's home was, Akari invited her new brothers to live with her. They agreed enthusiastically but went to the Hokage to confirm it. That was the start of what the Elemental Nations would come to know as the second coming of the sannin.

Nii-san: Brother (older)

Teme: Bastard

Jinchurikki: Power of Human Sacrifice(A human with a demon sealed in him/her. They are often looked down on for various reasons)

Juubi no Okaami: Ten Tailed Wolf (A Bijuu)

Kyubi no Kitsune: Nine Tailed Fox(Another Bijuu)

Jinton: A kekkei genkai, meaning swift style (A chakra-based bloodline)

Sharingan: Copy Eye Wheel Gives the user photographic memory and ability to predict the super near future. Bloodline of the Uchiha Clan which is now near to extinct due to Sasuke's Brother, Itachi who killed it as they were planning a coup, with only his mom and him left, after Itachi "defects" to join the Konoha Spying Team. A doujutsu (eye-based bloodline)

Karasu: Crow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New Home, A New Beginning

...

"Shut up! Let us go and see Jiji!" Naruto yelled. "Hokage-sama has more important things to do than see you, demon spawn! Ah, Akari-sama, Uchiha-sama, please go in, Hokage-sama is waiting for you" The secretary ushered the blonde's companions in. Thankfully, it was a Friday, and the one on duty was one that did not hate Akari, so with a little persuasion, the secretary then decided to honor Naruto, much to the chagrin of the Anti-Narutoists.

"Akari-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, what is it now?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage in all of his battle regalia asked. "Hiya old man/Good afternoon Hokage-sama! Can you let me and teme/dope move in with imouto?" Naruto and Sasuke said in synchronization. The old man shuffled around with his nemesis, paperwork and said, "It can be arranged, but it will give me a lot more of this." He stared daggers at the harmless pieces of paper. "Ano, I know of a way to solve your paperwork problem," Akari chimed in, "But you must do us a few more favors!"

Faster than the Yondaime could Hiraishin, the great Kami no Shinobi was on the floor on his knees and begging Akari. All eyes were on Akari. Make that 8 pairs of eyes, counting in the Hokage's bodyguard. The ANBU peered curiously at her, leaning forward ever so slightly as they too had a lot of paperwork to do.

"Two words Jiji, Kage Bunshin. Ever realised that they transfer the memories back to you?" Akari announced incredulously. In a flash, all parties involved blinked and said, "Thank you very much." Following which the Sandaime whipped out a piece of paper given to him by his successor, the Yondaime, which read," Bang Head Here" and starting whacking his head. As they left the office, Naruto and party swore that they heard something that sounded like, " Die paperwork! Die!" Shrugging their shoulders, they headed towards their new home.

When the wizened old man came out of his killing paperwork spree, he would wonder how Akari knew a technique from Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Looking suspiciously at his ANBU, they just whistled innocently

Despite their high spirits, the trio could not help but feel an impending feeling of doom. Out of nowhere a hail of kunai flew towards them. With a cry of, "No!" Akari activated her Kamigan and a wall of water blocked the deadly blades, forming a protective dome around she and her family.

Jiji: Old man

Imouto: Sister (younger)

Hiraishin: Flying Thunder God is a technique made by the Yondaime using kunai with seals to teleport super fast

ANBU: They are the secret forces that carry out high-class missions

Kage Bunshin: Shadow clone. They have their own personality and are solid, having the ability to transfer whatever knowledge acquired to its creator. It is a kinjutsu due to the insane amount of Chakra required.

Kamigan: Akari's bloodline, a doujutsu. Allows her to use the elements without Chakra and subconsciously when activated are 5 orbs of the elements surrounding her, protecting her on instinct. Currently can only keep it activated for 15 minutes due to intense chakra usage. Can be fused for sub-elements.

AN: The Kamigan is the property of Corrupt Monk. Mine will have added features, but it belongs to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bloodlines Awaken

...

"Che! Let's wait until that wall comes down, then we can finally finish what the Fourth started!" True enough, not long after the wall went up, it came down, Akari having over exerted herself and it being the first time she had used her bloodline, fainted. Immediately, Sasuke and Naruto positioned themselves in front of their imouto, shielding her from harm, as everything but the kitchen sink was hurled at them. Things took a turn for the worse as ninja; ignorant of the powers of the seal joined the mob.

Karasu & Kyubi POV (Sasuke's & Naruto's Demon)

(Thinking)

If I don't do something soon, my container and his friends are going to die! But what can I do? Hmmmm… What's this? A mutation in his blood? What do these puny humans call them? Ah.. Yes, Bloodlines. This is gonna hurt, I shall have to force it to activate. It might help them in the future, but for now I will take control to destroy all possible , 1…2….3….

In the Outside World

Boom! An intense burst of Youkai flooded out of the boys. In his office, the wizened Hokage felt a fear he had not felt since 7 years ago.

*Flashback 7 years back, October 10*

"I'm sorry, my son. Old man, make sure my son is seen as a hero," with those words, the blond Hokage had sealed the fate of his son, "Shiki Fuin!" A spectral figure appeared, grabbing the rampaging fox and thrust it into a mass of lines on an infant's stomach.

*Flashback End* Cookie for you, if you can guess who is the baby and father!

The Hokage made his way to the power surge. Mean while, with our main characters, the boys ripped through the crowd with their elongated claws and teeth. Naruto punched a man's heart out, it still beating on the floor. Sasuke ripped a man throat out, gurgling, the person died. It was monotonous, punch, rip, kill, punch, rip, kill. They wanted nothing more to to maim and destroy, resistance was futile and they went with the flow.

When the Hokage arrived, an alley painted red with blood, corpses littering the place only the battered and broken bodies of three young children, greeted him. The floodgates broke, the haunted sounds of their parents' last words and testament echoing in his head.

He picked them up and made his way to the hospital.

Youkai: Demon equivalent of chakra.

I am introducing a few jutsu here so I don't have to do so in the near future as I might be using them often.

Kage Shuriken/Kunai no Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken/Kunai Technique. Like the clone variant. Solid

Henge no Jutsu: Transformation, an illusion

Kawarimi no Jutsu: User replaces himself/herself with an object.

_You must learn that to endure cruelty is to become cruel yourself._

- _Bleach_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Truth Revealed

...

"Normal Speech"

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

_Thoughts_

**_Demon/Summon Thoughts_**

Hokage POV

_I should have sent them home personally! How could I have forgotten! Where had the ANBU escorts gone!_

"Jiji?" All of a sudden, I hear a few voices. A hopeful yet tired sounding voice, one with fake cheer and one in a questioning tone, as if expecting another attack. I winced, asking, "How do you all feel?" "It hurts…." They looked so vulnerable. _How had my paperwork become so muddled that they were left unguarded for an hour? _I had suspicions, of course. "Do you need anything?" "Answers, Hokage-sama, no more lies!"

And so I began. From the Uchiha massacre to the Kyubi sealing to how Akari was used as a container for rampaging demons to their parents. How Itachi was alive and was a spy. Then it came to the question that would decide their fate. "Do you wish to become ninja?" They shared a look and nodded. The balls of fate were rolling; it was up to them to run their race before they were trampled on.

Thanks to their demons, they were healing, but they were scarred, no amount of therapy would correct that. Inhaling another puff of smoke from my pipe, I scribbled out a letter to cash in a favor an old friend owed me togate a few custom made weapons. _Hmmm, a tessen for Akari, wakizashi for Sasuke and nodachi for Naruto. Perfect!_ I highly doubted they would need them, if my hunch was correct, they would activate the bloodline seen once a millennia, so fearsome it was named, "Shinigami".

_Damn you, Uchiha Madara_

Naruto POV

_My parents were the Yondaime and THE Red Death. The old man was right. The moment I had known I would have probably have shouted it to the world. Iwa would have sent assassins immediately._

Akari POV

_My parents loved me, that's enough for me, at least I know they wanted me. All our parents entrusted the demons to us, I won't let you down, Otou-san, Okaa-san._

Sasuke POV

_That cleared up a lot, but my, no, the Uchiha Clan was going to revolt? Itachi-nii had always been a pacifist at heart. I think…I think…I need sometime to rearrange my thoughts first._

AN: Yeah, I have decided to have Bleach elements.

_When you lose sight of your path, listen for the destination in your heart – D Gray Man_


	5. AN

Author's Note

Thank You all who deemed my I should think rather trashy fanfic worthy of getting a review. I'll try to make chapters longer, but no promises.

I'm just starting out, so I really need your reviews for me to improve. I'll admit that my story is inspired by Sliver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine, it's awesome by the way. But I decided, I would give it a shot but have a non bitchy Sakura like OC , modeled like Sakura before she started to be fan girl of Sasuke.

Lots of potential but stunted through being a fangirl. As for the S ranked secrets being out so early, I decided that Naruto would be someone who hid behind ignorance. So he would piece everything together. They were already in a fragile state of mind, yes, but they are mature, abuse does that much. I think they deserved to know, actually, before the Mizuki incident happens and Naruto delusions himself into thinking that he is the kyubi or something like that

So, yeah.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Some Things Are Better Left Untouched

...

"Normal/Jutsu Speech"

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

_Thoughts_

**_Demon/Summon Thoughts_**

Konoha Supplies Sector

Higurashi Weapons Shop

? POV

"Welcome to the Higurashi Weapons Shop, how can I help..." her words died abruptly, seeing a masked and cloaked ninja, " ANBU-san!".

The ever stoic right-hand man of the Hokage stiffly gave the younger Higurashi a letter.

She gasped softly, seeing the delicate official seal of the Hokage. She opened the letter gingerly, peeking into the contents.

Content that his job was completed, Boar melted into the shadows.

"Ten-Ten! Who was it and what did he want just now?" Catching sight of the letter on the counter, Higurashi Tenryu strode forward and read it out loud.

Written in an elegant scrawl that was undoubtly the Hokage's, it read

:

Tenryu,

I require as follows, a chakra conductive handheld tessen, a short electric-fire type wakizashi and a water-wind type nodachi. After this is completed, kindly send them to the Hokage mansion.

Sarutobi Hiruzen,

Sandaime Hokage.

Just a week after, the Hokage's order was completed. Tenryu was puzzled, of course, he couldn't find a reason as to why the Hokage would suddenly require such weapons, but he knew not question his superior's orders. They were plain as the Hokage had further specified, but he had never heard of anyone able to use all basic elements, let alone the sub-elements!

3rd Person POV

Akari had been awake since 5 a.m. in the morning. Her adoptive brothers were still snoring, curled up next to each other.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, piercing the calming silence. "Coming!" She hurried to the doorway. She looked apprehensive at the, at least what she thought to be a male and female duo of ANBU.

Their voices lacked emotions, causing her to frown lightly, they introduced themselves as Dog and Cat. They were going to bring her family out to shop for stuff. The Hokage was going to accompany them as soon as he finished his "Paperwork" *coughichaichacough*.

She invited them into the house for breakfast. Telling them to wake up her brothers, she set about making pancakes for breakfast.

Dog POV

Dog was not a happy camper, first thing in the morning his reading time had been interrupted and was promptly told that he was no longer part of ANBU. His last mission was to escort his possible genin team to buy clothes.

Sighing, I wandered up the stairs, entering the room labeled "Bedroom". Seeing the boys cuddling each other, I heard Cat squeal inwardly. _Hmmm, cute...What in hell am I thinking!_

I stretched my hand out to wake the boys. My hand had scarcely brushed their shoulders when we found ourselves in an armlock, below each boy. I was shocked, no one had done that since...ever.

Cat POV

_Kami! What sort of life did they have to have reactions this honed. _The boys' grip was unrelenting and the ocean seemed to pierce through my mental barriers, digging deep into me.

Akari POV

I frowned lightly as I flipped the pancakes. It had been over 15 minutes since I had sent the ANBU to wake Sasuke and Naruto-nii. Yet I didn't hear the sounds of running water. I formed a single cross shaped hand seal, "Kage Bunshin!" A light poof resonated around the kitchen. The clone took over the cooking as I walked up stairs to check.

Dog POV

Swords of obsidian cut into my soul, I felt exposed, vulnerable even below his hardened gaze. My salvation came in the form of a soft voice at the door, "Naru-nii, Sasu-nii, ANBU-san, breakfast is ready."

It was impossible to express my relief that surfaced in me when Sasuke's gaze softened. We moved downstairs and saw a few clones laying the table. The the chef, walked in, placing a few pancakes on each plate before placing jam and butter beside them.

An uncomfortable silence reigned as the table seemed divided as Cat and I were on one end and the trio on the other. Their gaze shifted from one another to us. Needless to say, we wanted Hokage-sama to arrive soon.

_Even if no one believes you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance - Bleach_

AN: 700 words this time, hooray for me! Its not as good as I want it, but hopefully I'm improving!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey people! I think I sound kinda stupid now... I kind of forgot to do disclaimers. So... yeah

Kayo-San does not own Naruto or any other anime/manga mentioned in this story. To readers, if you think parts of your own story appears and you are not acknowledged , I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't remember all the good fics in which I remember good parts from.

Specifically for Corruptmonk, Kayo-San does not own the Kamigan! It belongs to the awesome Corruptmonk.

Chapter 6 A Fashion Disaster

...

"Normal Speech"

Jutsu

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

_Thoughts_

**_Demon/Summon Thoughts_**

Cat POV

The tense silence was broken by giggling. I sweat dropped, that was Dog-senpai. Able to read his "Fine Literature" in any situation. Bah! Fine Literature my foot, porn...

3rd Person POV

An annoyed blond scowled, asking, "What's good about that book anyway?". Faintly amused, Dog replied," Well this is a good part. Mimi-chan just got..." He never got any further as Cat slapped the book out of his hand. Threateningly, she pronounced her words carefully, "Not in front of minors, senpai." Those choice words were probably the foundation of hating a certain kind of orange spined books.

*Ding Dong!*

Everyone stood up hastily, fully intending to open the door. They glanced at one another. Akari slipped away quietly and grasped the doorknob, peeping through the peephole in the door. Seeing her "grandpa", Akari flung the door open and jumped onto the unexpecting Hokage.

Regaining his balance, the aged leader chuckled good naturedly, "Ready to go?"

-15 minutes later-

Konoha Shinobi Clothes Section

"Thank you! Please come again!" The shop keeper rubbed his hands in glee as he counted the ryo. The Hokage on the other hand had anime tears running down his face. He then left the shop with a much lighter wallet.

Flashback

3rd Person POV

When the Hokage and his entourage shunshined into the store, the assistants were not the least ruffled, they were after all, used to it. No, what shocked them was the amount of clothes being bought. Surprisingly, the bulk of them seemed to be for boys. The only feminine clothes in the stack seemed to be a single custom made BDU (Battle Dress Uniform).

A blinding orange jumpsuit (a few actually) stuck out like a sore thumb. The clothes came in shades of green, blue, black, white and of course, orange. The only girl avoided the pinks and purples like the plague. She did, at times wander over to the lilacs, but never chose any.

The blonde and the raven were a different matter all together. They resembled ladies on a shopping spree. The blond gravitated towards orange, orange and more orange. The raven was more dark colour inclined, getting blues and blacks.

They cared not about the budget, they wouldn't, naturally since the elderly Hokage was footing the bill. The Konoha shopping centers were all interconnected. The six people visited almost every store, making at least five purchases in each.

Thus ended their shopping spree.

-Flashback End-

When the siblings returned home, they set about filling their pathetically filled closets well. Naruto's was filled with all manners of orange, from kill-me to sunset shades. Hehad gotten jumpsuits to complement his "dope" persona.

Sasuke had gotten plain blue and black T-shirts and shorts. He, after all had to act anti- social and emo. Besides, everyone felt he was depressing enough.

Akari was hesitant to buy dresses, believing them to be non-movement friendly. She was coaxed into buying a few for casual wear.

They were ready, to start the school term. Akari was two years younger than her brothers. At that rate, they would be separated. She had two chances to rectify this. The entry test or else apply for early graduation. Then there was there rare cases of being highlighted by a teacher and being shipped to a more advanced class.

Hey people! Some of you are worried of Akari being a Mary-Sue. So, this is for you!

Character Bios!

Name: Akari Akuma

Talents: Household chores(not surprising right?), piano, singing and 1 more secret for you to guess.

Specialisation: Throughout the fic, Akari will be mainly using Nature related abilities mainly because I do not want her to be able to suddenly poof and awesome don't-know-whats. So she will use what is already there. As for the Kamigan, I have already said maintaining the orbs is chakra taxing, let alone commanding the elements. (Ninjutsu/Support Type)

Failing: She is extremely weak in Taijutsu, preferring to strike numerous time lightly, she will be using acupuncture.

Likes: Sugar in general(candy, chocolates ect.)

Dislikes: People who misunderstand she and her siblings.

Name: Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto

Talents: Seals, Taijutsu and drawing!

Specialisation: Naruto will be the heavy hitter of his team, being capable of being fast and hitting hard. (Taijutsu/Infiltration/Seal Type)

Failing: Chakra control. Naruto is unable to use Genjutsu at all, also wasting a lot of Chakra when performing techniques.

Likes: Ramen and orange.

Dislikes: Stupid villagers

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Talents: Photographic memory, negotiation. (Akari will do the diplomatics)

Specialisation: With his Sharingan, Sasuke is able to cast unbreakable Genjutsus and copy Ninjutsu. (Genjutsu/Ninjutsu Type)

Failing: He has although large, considerably smaller chakra reserves compared to his siblings and is as such unable to perform chakra taxing Justus his siblings areable to perform.

Likes: Tomatos and salty things.

Dislikes: Ass-Kissers and stuck-up pricks.


	8. Chapter 7

Kayo-San does not own Naruto or any other anime/manga mentioned in this story. To readers, if you think parts of your own story appears and you are not acknowledged , I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't remember all the good fics in which I remember good parts from.

Specifically for Corruptmonk, Kayo-San does not own the Kamigan! It belongs to the awesome Corruptmonk.

Chapter 7 The Academy Entry Test - Pass or Fail?

...

"Normal Speech "

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**"Demon/Spirit/Summon Speech"**

**Stressed fact**

_**Demon/Spirit**_** /Summon Thoughts**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage regarded his surrogate grandchildren with a stern look. It was the day of the academy entrance exam. He sighed deeply, the exam itself was not a hard one. Just a paper, chakra and accuracy test. The problem came when there were children who were entering early, namely, Akari. The three siblings wanted to end up in the same class. Akari, however was two years younger. Starting a rather difficult to solve problem. However, favors were favors.

He had pulled his "I'm the Hokage" card just to allow Akari an early test. Everything else was dependent on her. That, itself, was sadly not a very easy thing. Whilst the children at the correct age of 8 only needed to pass to enter, those who entered younger had to get at least 91%. Not very fair in his opinion. He inhaled a puff of his tobacco. He looked at the children. They had unnaturally somber faces as they digested the information fed to them.

"So basically I need to ace this test or I'll have to wait two more years and then from there take early graduation?" Her grandpa nodded. Glancing at her brothers, Akari's eyes smouldered with grim determination.

Konoha Shinobi Academy

"You all are academy student hopefuls here. There will be a string of test you will have to go through." The chunnin said, adressing a crowd of children. The mob quietened down. They formed single line. The chuunin then called them up one by one. Many civilians were turned away, having produced only a pathetic drop of blue chakra. Those who remained were mostly clan children. Needless to say, Sasuke, Naruto and Akari aced that test without the least bit of doubt. Sasuke and Naruto now just had to get 25% on the remaining tests. Akari still required 86.5% on each.

This little fact eased Naruto. He may be acting as a dope, but his written skills could still be refined quite a bit. Next, the remaining children were handed 10 shuriken and 10 kunai each. Yet again, the clan kids all passed and another handful of civilians failed, having not hit even a single target. "Uchiha Sasuke, 18/20." Sasuke smirked, he had the highest so far. "Uzumaki Naruto, 15/20" Akari bit her lips, in her hand was her last kunai, she had already missed 5 already. She could not miss the last one. She flung it, then shut her eyes, hoping to hear a *thunk*. It never came.

Akari was devastated. In the end, Sasuke had gotten 25/30 for the written paper, Naruto 14/30. She had gotten 30, but it did not matter, she had flunked the accuracy portion. "Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Wanatabe Ami, Take Shimi, Haruno Sakura, Toka Sasame, Kiyome Sayu, Hiroto Name,Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto pass. Akari Akuma, please stay behind for a while. Students, dismissed!"

Akari interlaced her fingers, fidgeting nevously. "You didn't pass." She nodded dejectedly. "I can give you an extra credit exam." She gaped, shocked. _I'll crush her hopes! _"You have a week to learn and perform successfully, a kinjutsu" Akari grinned, her hands easily forming a cross seal. Kage Bunshin! The chunnin's jaw touched the ground, dumbfounded that his plan had backfired. He faked a large smile, congragulating Akari. Akari bounced out the room and announced to her waiting brothers, "I passed!"

They returned home, readying their masks to face the next day.

...

Hey people! I'm back exams are over! Sorry about the super short chap. But as title has said, this is only the test. Still this is approx. 700 words, about 3 times my ave. compo.


	9. Chapter 8

Kayo-San does not own Naruto or any other anime/manga mentioned in this story. To readers, if you think parts of your own story appears and you are not acknowledged , I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't remember all the good fics in which I remember good parts from.

They should be from the fics I favourited.

Specifically for Corruptmonk, Kayo-San does not own the Kamigan! It belongs to the awesome Corruptmonk.

Chapter 8 The Academy

...

"Normal Speech "

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**"Demon/Spirit/Summon Speech"**

**Stressed fact**

_**Demon/Spirit**_** /Summon Thoughts**

3rd Person POV

Almost in harmony, the moment the first beams of sunlight filtered in through the curtains, three children awoke. Yawning slightly, they stumbled clumsily down the staircase. Blinking, they rubbed at their tired eyes. As the boys settled down at the mahogany table, sounds and smells of breakfast floated out from the kitchen. It was roughly 7 a.m. when they settled down to eat their French toast, not that the boys knew what it was.

The Ninja Academy started at 8.30 a.m. They were in no hurry.

Arriving at approximately 8, the classroom was deserted. Naruto proceeded to rig the classroom with traps. Sure, he could use seals, but he didn't want people to realize the "demon" was smart did they? The old man wearing his hat had more than enough to worry about.

Sasuke was, frankly, bored. When he was younger, he had heard all kinds of stories about the Academy, cousins would come home complaining of the homework and "useless" lessons their teachers taught.

Akari was pretty sure of their plan. Perhaps they were being overly impatient, however, one could never be too careful. _So many fangirls survived? _She mused. _I wonder how many?_

Akari sighed, class was a total laugh, Hiro-sensei was fond of pop quizzes. She and Sasuke aced it. Naruto, of course, got a 0. Best with the worst after all. She hated the fan girls, in particular one pink-haired howler banshee monkey, Haruno Sakura. One platinum blonde, Yamanaka Ino was, perhaps another close second.

**Ring...**

_Recess time, _she'd rather be at home working on her first mass project. Naruto was working on seals, Sasuke was searching the Uchiha archive for information on how to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Eien version, **without** killing his best friend. She could tell that they rather be doing said activities as well.

Sasuke was unimpressed. He snorted, thinking of the fan girls that threw themselves at his feet. Only Aka and some Hyuga, pearly eyes, who was head-over-heels for Naruto, didn't. His brother was just too damn oblivious. Blue had started hero-worshipping Naruto after he saved her.

*Flashback* October Tenth Annual Kill the Foxfest

Naruto had been running from the annual nin-civvie mob, catching sight of the thick canopy of trees, he veered of the path and onto the trees. Being a child, grabbed by curiosity, he headed towards a man-shaped shadow. Shadows didn't look like men, much less like one with a bag slung over his(its) shoulder. A bag that cried. With he and his savior tendencies, the possibly(definitely) crazy boy interfered. Turned out it was Blue in the sack. The Hyuga Clan thundered through the forest, searching for their missing heiress.

Shadow was apprehended, that Baka prevented him for being killed. It turned out to be a blessing, for said Shadow was the Cloud Ambassador. Should he have been killed, Konoha would have paid, dearly, with the head of the Hyuga Clan Head's, well, head. Instead, Naruto earned Konoha a bargaining chip with Kumo. The (perhaps not so) stupid blonde earned the Hyuga Clan's gratitude and loyalty. Blue had developed stalkerish activities.

-End Flashback-

Class had finally ended. Back home, Akari was cooking, Naruto was bugging her for ramen, and Sasuke, tomatoes. Akari decided, she wanted something cold, Naruto wanted noodles and Sauke wanted tomatoes.

When she finally came out of the kitchen, she ladled out square shaped red, long noodles onto iced plates. "Soba" The boys looked hesitantly at said soba.

"Ah... I'm full" Akari smiled pleased, rushing off to write the recipe in her journal, as her brothers released contented sighs.

Her project had been going on for a few months, mainly due to time required for the blacksmith to make the parts. Her main and last piece was to collected that day.

Coming down to get tomato juice, Sasuke was met with a queer sight. His little sister was lugging a piece of metal more than twice her size towards the family's shared workshop. After many hours, way into the wee hours of the morning, did the bright flashes and loud banging stop. It continued for many weeks and months. Simply, it annoyed him to no end.

After a particularly(ordinary) rough day of fangirls trying to rape him, he and his exuberant brother were dragged by an equally if not more exuberant little sister to the workshop.

END

I'm back people, exams on this coming Friday. 900 words, I think my chapters are going to stay around this count. Anyone guessing Aka-chan's project? It's metal and can(will) fly. You probably know now.


End file.
